Night Wanderer
by BlackAngel1
Summary: No pairings really but if you must have one it'd be 4+1+4. Nightmares plague his dreams and the others are getting sick of his night walks, except one.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW .  
  
_word_ = italics/thoughts  
  
Night Wanderer  
  
Heero crawled under the covers of his bed. He hadn't slept in days and he was exhausted, though he wasn't the only one in the house with that problem. They were all suffering from lack of sleep.  
  
He yawned and settled in the darkness of his room. That's when he heard a door slam shut. By the echo he knew it was Wufei's door which was at the end of the long hallway in the Winner mansion.  
  
Heero dismissed it as another one of Wufei's rants about justice. That or he was walking in his sleep again.  
  
Just as he was about to doze off, there came another slamming of a door. This time closer than Wufei's. It had been Trowa's. Trowa didn't usually do things like slamming doors and getting overly emotional, although he had opened up to the rest of the pilots.  
  
Heero's door was open and in the very dim light in the hall he saw a figure stop at the door across from his own. The braided pilot opened after a few soft knocks. There was whispering then Duo groaned loudly, "No damn it!" He said then he too slammed the door in the face of the shadow.  
  
Heero sighed; _this_ had been the reason no one had gotten any sleep. He watched as the figure lingered for a few minutes not wanting to be alone. Then it slowly padded down the hallway, arms wrapped around it.  
  
Heero hesitated, then called out. "Quatre." He said quite loudly, not knowing how far the apparition had gotten.  
  
There was the padding of light footsteps then a figure appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry Heero. I.I didn't mean to wake you. It won't happen again. Oyasuminasai." He whispered and began to close the door to Heero's room but Heero stopped him.  
  
"Why don't you ever come to me?" He wondered softly.  
  
Quatre was silent for a minute. "I.I'm scared of you." He whispered finally.  
  
"Quatre, come here." Heero demanded. He heard Quatre whimper then comply and he stepped forward. "Close the door." Heero said, this time more softly. Quatre hesitated then closed the door. This way there could be no witnesses. Quatre stood beside the bed. Heero could only make out the outline of Quatre's slender body in the soft moonlight seeping through the window.  
  
"I know I'm not the warmest person in the world, but you don't have to be afraid of me. I'd never hurt any of you guys." Heero spoke sincerely and he opened Quatre could sense that.  
  
"What about Duo?" Quatre asked.  
  
Heero stopped to think; "Well." He began then shook his head, "Of course not. Now get into the bed before you catch a cold." He said and lifted the blankets so Quatre could get in. Slowly Quatre crawled under, wondering if this was some kind of trap.  
  
As soon as the two were settled, with Heero's arm around Quatre's waist and the other around his back Heero noticed something about the smaller pilot.  
  
"You've been crying." He said.  
  
Quatre didn't say anything for a minute. "How could you tell?" He asked.  
  
"I can smell the salt on your face." Heero replied. "Why Quatre? You've been upset for days now and you won't tell anyone why. Duo said it was something about your father."  
  
"My father? What.made him think that?" Quatre tensed and Heero felt it.  
  
"You talk in your sleep apparently. Was he right?" Heero asked, looking at the eyes before him. He was so close to the blonde that he could feel Quatre's breath across his own face. The moonlight caught them perfectly and made them shimmer.  
  
Quatre swallowed, "Yeah." He nodded.  
  
"What about him?" Heero wondered.  
  
Quatre took a breath to try to calm the fresh tears that slowly squeezed from his eyes. "He's dead." Quatre whispered.  
  
Heero was more than a little shocked. "Why didn't you tell us? When did this happen?" He wondered.  
  
"I didn't want to bother you guys, you had problems of your own to worry about.looks like I screwed that up anyway. He was assassinated the week I was in L4. That.that's why I had come back earlier than scheduled. The leader of L4 didn't want anyone to know yet until they found the assassin. That's.why it's not on the news or anything." His voice was soft and almost too low to hear.  
  
"Why do you wander from room to room at night?" Heero asked.  
  
Quatre moved away, ashamed. "Nightmares. I can't handle being alone. But I've worn my welcome." He sniffed and got out of the bed. "I'm sorry Heero, I don't mean to be keeping you awake. I'll leave now and let you sleep." He said but before he could get up Heero had grabbed his wrist and had pulled him back down.  
  
Quatre looked down at Heero even though he couldn't really see him. "I know this is going to sound weird," Heero began, "And if Duo were here he'd turn it into something sexual and perverted, but it's not meant to be like that." He said. "Quatre, you're welcome in my bed anytime." He finished.  
  
Quatre was quiet, then began to laugh quietly as he wiped his eyes. "You're right Heero, Duo would take that and change it. But thank you, I appreciate it." He nodded.  
  
"Then you'll stay?" Heero asked, suddenly worried about the well being of their youngest pilot.  
  
"Yes." Quatre whispered and crawled back into the bed. Heero lay on his back and let Quatre use his shoulder as a pillow. Heero wrapped one arm around Quatre's back and the other held one of Quatre's hands.  
  
"Tomorrow, if you'd like we can talk more fully about this. But tonight, I believe you need to get some sleep." Heero replied. "Sleep tenshi, may your dreams be peaceful." He whispered as Quatre closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
  
  
Dija like it? Review please!! 


End file.
